Pamela
'Pamela '(Japanese: Pamera) is an evil-alive doll that was controlled by Him working with Fuzzy Lumpkins, Mojo Jojo and Princess Morbucks (character) to control every toy at the Townsville Toy Factory. She is voiced by Genesis Rodriguez, who also voiced Honey Lemon from the Big Hero 6 movie. Appearance Pamela is fair-skinned, and has green and pink long hair, and wears a pink headband with a green bow on. She also wears a pink dress and a green skirt decorated in diamonds. She also wears two friendship bracelets on each wrist, and has pink eyes. She wears green heels which had some pink ribbons attached on each. Personality Pamela's alive doll personality is evil, and attempts to help the villains take over Townsville, and has a cruel and bitter personality. She can also disguised herself as a real-life girl, by morphing herself with a wand she comes with in her box. History "The Toy-tastrophe" Her only appearance is "The Toy-tastrophe", where she is made by Him working with villains as toy factory workers in disguise and pretend the toys are normal toys to every child in the work to think that they are ordinary toys. Mojo Jojo names the doll Him made "Pamela", which Him agrees on the name for the doll, and even made a real wand for Pamela to come with in her box. After working and making the toys, they delivered the toys all around the world, including Paris, Germany, and even England. Him even delivered the Pamela doll to Stephanie's house, and Stephanie thinks that she is a normal doll, so she decided to own it. When Stephanie went grocery-shopping with her mother, leaving the Pamela doll in her room, the Pamela doll comes to life, without Stephanie not noticing her being alive. Later, at school, Pamela uses her real wand to morph and disguise herself as a real girl. She pretends she is nice to students, when The Powerpuff Girls noticed that she's actually a doll made by the supervillains in disguise. Other children at the school don't noticed that she's actually an evil doll. After school, Pamela morphed back into her doll form. Pamela later goes to the city with the villains to take over the entire city of Townsville. Other evil toys designed by the villains around the world are even trying to destroy the world. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles came to defeat Pamela. Bubbles later noticed that Pamela doesn't love bubbles, so she decided to use her bubble wand to blow bubbles on Pamela, making her screaming. Pamela's final fate is that she is defeated, and a silver diamond ring fell on her head, and is been founded by Packrat after the battle is over and the world is saved. She tried to hand Packrat back the ring, but uses a crane, lifts her up in his helicopter, and takes her away. Trivia * Pamela seemingly decided that she will have Packrat as her crush, and is dating Packrat at the Townsville Dump.